


Выбор

by goldkhator



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейто решил наведаться к Дамьену в гости…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** 13-й район  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дамьен Томасо, Лейто  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Лейто/Дамьен  
  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+155 

  
|  **Описание:**  
Лейто решил наведаться к Дамьену в гости…  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Дамьен удивился, услышав настойчивый звонок в дверь. Он никого не ждал.

Открыв дверь, он удивился еще больше, но полицейская сноровка помогла сохранить безмятежное выражение лица. Удивление было искренним.

— Вы кто? — спросил Дамьен, спокойно глядя в карие глаза мужчины, стоящего на пороге.

— Что значит кто? — не понял гость, заметно растерявшись.

— Просто вы очень похожи на одного моего... — Дамьен изо всех сил старался не заржать. Растерянность на лице этого парня он наблюдал крайне редко, и за этот момент готов был заплатить даже синяком под глазом или выбитым зубом.

— Кто из нас бухой? — сердито спросил Лейто, а это был именно он, и оттолкнув друга в сторону, прошел в квартиру. Дамьен на его вопрос не обратил внимания.

— Прости, — промычал Дамьен, еле сдерживая смех, — не узнал. Обычно тот парень, ну знаешь, с твоим лицом, вламывается в мою квартиру другими способами, но никак не вежливо и через дверь.

— Обычно тот парень, — странно передразнил Лейто, — еще и с пустыми руками. Не так ли?

Он извлек из-за спины бутылку коньяка и, помахав ею перед носом обалдевшего хозяина квартиры, отправился на кухню.

— Эй, Лейто! Разуйся хотя бы! Не по бульвару ходишь! — Донеслось вслед обнаглевшему трейсеру.

— Прости, сладкий. — Услыхал Дамьен, заходя в кухню следом за наглецом.

— Лейто... — Дамьен наконец заподозрил неладное. Обычно Лейто себя так не вел. Он более сдержанный, и никогда не позволял себе таких вольностей. Он не раз бывал в этой квартире и всегда вел себя исключительно как гость. Сегодня его поведение кардинально отличалось от обычного.

Дамьен так и не нашел что сказать. Расспрашивать бесполезно — из Лейто клещами не вытащишь слова, если тот не хочет говорить. Но сегодня он был сам не свой, поэтому можно было попытаться...

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил наконец-то Дамьен, подходя к другу и отбирая бутылку, которая норовила выскочить из неуверенно державших ее пальцев.

Лейто стоял посреди кухни, не шевелясь, и, кажется, даже не дыша.

Когда Дамьен подошел ближе, Лейто чуть заметно пошатнулся на подгибающихся ногах, и, чудом не разбив коньяк, Дамьен крепко обхватил его, усаживая на стул.

— Лейто, где тебя черти носили? Ты ранен? Зачем коньяк? Нажраться решил? Да не молчи ты! Ответь хоть слово!

В ответ Лейто невразумительно мычит и только теперь Дамьен замечает, что друг уже нажратый вдрызг, хотя запах алкоголя почти неразличимым облачком окутывает его тело.

Лейто неопределенно поводит рукой и немного громче, чем собирался, говорит, оправдываясь?, наверняка Дамьену изменяют органы слуха.

— Это чтоб тебе было не так обидно. — Он грустно улыбается и утыкается взлохмаченной чернявой головой Дамьену в плечо.

Дамьен вмиг растеривает всё своё веселье и, пытаясь усадить друга ровно, он лихорадочно строит в голове предположения насчет того, что заставило Лейто так напиться. Никогда за все время их знакомства, дружбы, Дамьен не видел Лейто не то что пьяным, даже выпившим!

Поэтому он сразу этого не заметил, даже своим полицейским носом не унюхал подвох в резком и нахальном поведении друга; поэтому Лейто решил войти как все — нет, не приличные и не нормальные люди, просто как все люди — через дверь.

— Лейто, — прошептал Дамьен, стараясь заглянуть в закрывающиеся кофейные глаза. — Что случилось?

Лейто с энтузиазмом хмыкнул и сник, повиснув на руках Дамьена.

— Ладно. Тебе нужно проспаться.

Дамьен мысленно поблагодарил остатки здравого смысла в буйной головушке Лейто за то, что у того все-таки его хватило, чтобы придти сюда, а не податься на поиски приключений на свою задницу. Подхватив и поставив кое-как на ноги неожиданно тяжелого друга, Томассо отвел его в ближайшую к кухне комнату, по несчастной случайности оказавшейся его спальней, и с тоской подумал, что сегодня придется спать на жестком диване.

Раздев и уложив Лейто в свою постель, Дамьен не мог не улыбнуться — никогда Лейто не расслаблялся настолько, что спал в чужом присутствии, тем более полицейского, а значит его доверие к Дамьену можно считать безграничным.

Забрав свою любимую подушку, Дамьен отключил полицейскую рацию, нёсшую вечный караул у изголовья его постели, вздохнул и направился к двери, но сонный оклик друга, заставил его замереть на месте.

— Останься, — жалобно проскулил Лейто, Дамьен рад был бы сбежать, не нравилась ему эта ситуация, но не смог...

— И что, прикажешь мне спать на полу? Там хоть диван есть... — неуверенно закончил Дамьен, махнув рукой в сторону двери. Наблюдая как Лейто неуклюже подвигается на край кровати, освобождая ему место, Дамьен сглотнул. — Лейто, я что-то пропустил?

В общем, ответа он не ожидал получить все равно, поэтому обреченно моргнув пару раз, он направился к собственной кровати, которой только что так великодушно поделился этот бесстыдник.

— Если ты завтра сбежишь, не объяснив свое сегодняшнее поведение, я тебя никогда не прощу. — Пробурчал Дамьен, нисколько не заботясь о том, как глупо звучат эти слова из уст взрослого мужчины. Устроившись с другой стороны кровати, разграничивая территорию пополам своей же любимой подушкой, Дамьен знал наверняка, что этой ночью он не уснет. И вовсе не из-за Лейто. Хотя, нет, из-за него. Только... он будет думать. Думать какого черта произошло с его другом, что он себя так ведет?!

Когда Дамьен наконец улегся, со стороны Лейто доносилось только мерное сопение, красноречиво сообщая, что нарушитель личного пространства спит.

Не спрашивайте у Дамьена, с какого перепуга он вообще на это согласился. Да еще и так быстро.

Сглотнув не пойми откуда взявшийся ком в горле, Дамьен Томассо, гроза всех преступников Парижа от мала до велика, неуверенно повернулся на бок, подложив руки под щеку, и окинул друга подозрительным взглядом.

Не обнаружив ничего странного, для данной ситуации, Дамьен почувствовал, что засыпает сам под спокойное дыхание спящего в нескольких дюймах от него Лейто.

И когда Дамьен уже готов был полностью соскользнуть в эту пропасть, он услыхал негромкое, но четкое «Люблю».

— Кого любишь, Лейто? — сонно спросил он, списывая все на сонные галлюцинации, но в ответ раздалось снова четкое «люблю... тебя», и сон моментально слетел с полицейского.

Но, вглядевшись в лицо друга, Дамьен все-таки решил, что это был сон, ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Лейто, и Дамьен улегся в прежнюю позу — на бок лицом к Лейто.

Поверить в произнесенные другом слова было не легче, чем в зеленых человечков. Поэтому устало сомкнув глаза, Дамьен сонно подумал, что завтра выбьет любой ценой из Лейто объяснения.

***

— Знаешь, мне с этим не очень-то легко смириться. Когда Лола была рядом, я об этом не задумывался, моя жизнь почти не отличалась от той, к которой я привык. Но теперь Лола... малышка Лола собралась замуж и мне... я просто...

Картина заикающегося Лейто дорого стоит, поэтому Дамьен не собирался помогать или утешать его.

Лейто подскочил с места, так что стол заходил ходуном, Дамьен только успел подхватить свою чашку с кофе, и принялся измерять шагами его нескромных размеров кухню.

— Спокойно, Лейто. Я тебя слушаю.

— В том-то и дело, — выдохнул парень и снова уселся на стул.

Дамьен сейчас изо всех сил пытался представить Лейто признающегося в чем-либо, особенно в любви, особенно мужчине, особенно ему — капитану Томассо. Глядя на лохматую макушку, Дамьен вспомнил недавнее утро.

Проснувшись, он обнаружил эту самую макушку у себя под носом. Лейто безмятежно дрых под его боком, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, спасибо что ноги не закинул, да и собственно вообще не позволяя себе никаких лишних телодвижений.

Дамьен был вынужден признать, что спать рядом с теплым телом, в независимости какого оно пола, чертовски приятно. После того, как он расстался с очередной своей девушкой, это случалось не так часто, поэтому Дамьен решил не спешить с побудкой, и аккуратно вытащив из-под Лейто затекшую руку, легко провел по его волосам. Он соскучился по этому ощущению. Правда, волосы Сони были мягкие, у Лейто же они представляли собой колючие иголки от обилия средства для укладки.

Лейто завозился и сонно спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— А на что это похоже? — Дамьен не собирался отдергивать руку или оправдываться. И вообще, Лейто первый начал.

— Нууу... — протянул Лейто, не двигаясь с места. Рука Дамьена опустилась на его шею, смелее поглаживая подушечками пальцев теплую кожу под мягкими короткими волосками. Лейто вздрогнул от пробежавших по позвоночнику мурашек.

— А теперь я требую объяснений! — без тени улыбки приказал Дамьен.

— Рапорт написать? — съязвил Лейто, вскакивая с кровати.

— Нет, что ты. Меня устроит устный ответ.

***

Лейто щелкнул перед носом Дамьена пальцами.

— Дамьен? Приём.

— Прости, задумался.

— Понятно.

— А вот мне нет. Это что такой неоспоримый повод нажираться до беспамятства, вламываться ко мне в квартиру, занимать мою постель, укладывать меня рядом, и быть не в состоянии нормально все объяснить?

Лейто заинтересовано уставился в его сторону.

— Так это я затащил тебя в постель? — осведомился Лейто, щуря глаза. — У тебя в любом случае был выбор.

— А мне показалось, что не было.

Лейто пожал плечами и подошел к другу вплотную:

— А как насчет такого выбора? — шепотом спросил он, внимательно следя за реакцией Томассо, зрачки которого расширялись с каждым дюймом приближающихся губ невозможного Лейто.

У Дамьена действительно сейчас был выбор — потерять друга, оттолкнув его и выкинув из собственной квартиры, или потерять друга, но обрести любовника.

Легче выбора в жизни Дамьена еще не было. Он подался навстречу, и они столкнулись с не ожидавшим Лейто носами.

— Прости, — Дамьен засмеялся и потянул Лейто на себя. — Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.

— Разве? — Лейто удивленно вскидывает брови.

— У меня правда был выбор — пойти на работу или остаться тут. И что, по-твоему, я должен выбрать? — Дамьен запускает пятерню в лохмы Лейто и резко дергает его голову назад. Тот всхлипывает, но отвечает:

— Позвони начальству и скажи что... ммм... тебя сегодня не будет.

Дамьен поднимается на ноги и Лейто покорно следует за ним. Хватка ослабевает и Лейто прижимает Дамьена к косяку двери, больно приложив спиной, потом быстро, грубо целует. Чувствуя, что тот не собирается сопротивляться, он разрывает поцелуй, и во взгляде проскальзывает чуть заметное недоумение.

Дамьен улыбается и тянется за новым поцелуем, целует ласково, касанием, и заглядывает в черные глаза. Лейто понимает, он готов поддержать любую игру, заданную Дамьеном, готов принимать любую роль.

Они целуются медленно, долго, не отрываясь друг от друга.

Рука Дамьена скользит вниз по обтянутому его же футболкой торсу Лейто, и едва задевает тугой ком в его штанах, как мощное тело содрогается от крупной судороги, и второй раз за сутки колени подкашиваются, и Лейто не может устоять на ногах. Заботливые руки подхватывают его и удерживают вертикально, насмешливый голос подкалывает:

— Долго же ты не замечал отличий в своей жизни.

Они смеются, и Дамьен думает, что он все-таки имеет право на пару выходных.

  
25 ноября 2011  



End file.
